1. Field
The present disclosure relates to paper feeding apparatuses and image forming apparatuses adopting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus, particularly, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus prints an image on a recording medium by forming an electrostatic latent image on a surface of a visual receptor by emitting light, modulated in correspondence with image information, toward the visual receptor, developing the electrostatic latent image to form a visible toner image by supplying toner to the electrostatic latent image, and fixing the visible toner image on the recording medium by transferring the visible toner image to the recording medium.
The image forming apparatus includes a paper feeding apparatus for picking up sheets of recording media, which are loaded in a loading table, one by one and supplying the recording media sheets to a printing apparatus. The paper feeding apparatus includes a pickup unit for picking up a loaded recording medium. The pickup unit includes a pickup roller that rotates in contact with the recording medium, and transports the recording medium through the pickup roller.
After the pickup unit picks up the recording medium, the pickup unit may return the pickup roller to an original location that is separate from the recording medium, so as to smoothly transport the recording medium and prevent redundant transport of the recording medium.
As an example, an elastic member may be employed so as to return the pickup roller to the original location, and a location control member may be employed so as to stop the pickup unit at a predetermined location.
However, while the pickup roller is returned to the original location as described above, the pickup unit may collide with a location control member, and thus, noise may occur due to the collision.